His Saving Grace
by WearRedTonight
Summary: Bonnie is his key to finally having peace about love, family, and friendship. Rated T for now.
1. Grace 1

Bonnie Bennett sat at the kitchen table at her grandmother's house as her Grams held her hands tightly and told her the news. It could be said by the look on Bonnie's face that she was beyond shocked. She clutched a hand over her abdomen at the news as cramps started and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Snatching her hands from her grandmother's she ran to the empty sink and heaved all her morning's breakfast. She, in all of her 21 years of life, never expected her life to end up this way and she sure as hell didn't want to be the key piece in bring the supernatural world into a era of peace. _Why oh why was it always me_, she thought as she ran water from the facet to clean out the sink and wash out her mouth.

It wasn't like her to be harsh or distant from her grandmother, but at that moment Bonnie had had enough. She was tired of everything. She just wanted peace and she thought about her 3 week stay in New York City. Where she had met Nik and wished she had taken him up on his offer. She wished she would have run away with him, but no. Her life and duty was here in Mystic Falls and that was her downfall.

As Sheila looked at her only grandchild she shook her head and walked over to her to rub her back. "It'll be okay child and don't worry I will be here with you every step of the way," she comforted her as she pulled Bonnie into a tight hug.

"Are you sure this is what the Spirits told you Grams? I mean, could they be wrong," Bonnie asked, desperate that the news would change as tears filled her green eyes.

Sheila gave Bonnie a small smile as she cupped her face in both her hands and shook her head, "No, they are never wrong and what they are saying is that you are with child, but don't fret because the child and you are the keys to bring balance back to the supernatural."

Bonnie looked into her Grams eyes before she closed her own and settled her hand on her midsection. "Even if that is true Grams, about us being the key, what about the father? What if he wants the baby, what then? What happens to the balance? There is something they are not telling us."

Sheila just gave Bonnie another sad smile. There were a lot of things that Bonnie didn't know and Sheila was unable to give her answers to. The only thing she knew she could do for her granddaughter was protect her until everything fell into place. She just hoped the Spirits did their part in protecting Bonnie as well for there will be a lot of people out there willing to kill Bonnie just to bring chaos into the world.

Bonnie looked at her Grams and gave a small smile. "I think I need to go home for a while," she told her after she pulled out of her arms, "Just to process things."

Sheila became concerned. Bonnie rarely if ever stayed at her home that she shared with her father since he was barely home due to his job that required him to travel all over the world. When her father was gone Bonnie lived with her or when the girls wanted a sleep over then they would go to the house. Bonnie wanting to not stay here with her had Sheila nervous. "Are you sure baby," she asked. "I mean you're already home."

Bonnie let out a sigh not wanting to upset her, but she need to be alone and the only way to do that was go to her house and not her room that she had here in her grams home. "I just need to be able to process things on my own and I won't be able to do that here. I know this upsets you, but please Grams, I need this."

The older Bennett looked at her grandchild and just nodded her head sadly in understanding, "You do whatever you need to do. I will always be here for you and remember this is always your home."

Bonnie hugged her grandmother again tightly, "I know. I just need space and that big house is the only place to get it." Pulling away Bonnie kissed her Grams cheek and then left feeling all the weight of the world on her shoulders.

* * *

Caroline Forbes walked into the boardinghouse that belonged to the brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore and stepped into the living room. When she saw who all were there; she let out a sign before dropping into one of the leather chairs that faced the fireplace. She knew what was happening they were having a meeting and as far as she could tell Bonnie, once again, was left out of the loop, but still she asked, "Where's Bonnie?"

Damon Salvatore looked at the young vampire and smirked. He knew it got on her nerves when they never included the witch bitch or Matt and Tyler and even more so when they asked said witch for help at the very last second. "You know how this works Blondie. This is a need to know bases and the witch doesn't need to know."

Caroline let out a huff as she looked at the people around the room and shook her cornflower blond hair. "How is it that both Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are here, I understand Alaric, but not Bonnie? I mean, all Elena does is get in the way and ruins plans, while Jeremy is just a human as well and just as useless!" She stated.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Jeremy said as he stood up from his seat that was on the couch next to his sister.

Caroline gave him a nasty smirk, "I was hoping you would," and turned back to the black haired, blue eyed male and stated, "It isn't fair to her and you know that. One of these days she is going to tell you no and mean it."

Damon threw back his head and laughed, "That would be the day Caroline that Bonnie is able to resist saying no to Stefan or Elena for help. I mean all we have to do is say _'It's for Elena'_ and the witch will come a runnin'."

Making a sound of disgust as she looked over to Elena, who had a slight pleased look to her features, and then looked back to Damon. "So what's going on and just what is your little plan of getting rid of it," she asked and already made a note in her head to tell Bonnie about it later.

Damon allowed his smile to widen as he looked down at Caroline and then looked around the room until is eyes landed on his brooding brother, "Well, Blondie, the last few days me and Stefan have had run ins with the one and only Miss Katherine Pierce and it seems that she is here for a purpose. As of yet, me and Stefan have not found what she is up to, but we believe that it has something to do with Elena."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the news. It seemed that everything as of late has always been about protecting or saving Elena, when most of the time it really didn't concern her. Though hearing that Katherine was back in town she became upset since Katherine was the one who changed her over a year ago; just before her 20th birthday. "What makes you so sure it's Elena she's after," Caroline asked, getting more upset as the seconds passed.

Elena piped up and answered, "Well it makes sense. I mean, I'm the doppelganger and I was kidnapped and used before. So, it just kind of makes sense."

As Caroline looked at her friend she saw a smugness on Elena's face. She loved the young woman, but being around Damon and Stefan all these years were starting to get to Elena's head and making her friendships with her and Bonnie strained. Once again rolling her eyes Caroline decided to ignore her and she asked instead, "And what is the plan?"

Stefan from his dark corner cleared his voice and answered, "We are going to lure her out. Make it seem that in some way that I would want to get back with her. Not go all out, but make it to the point where she feels that I am with her and she could share anything with me. "

Caroline scoffed at their plan. "Isn't this the same plan from last time except it was Damon who was luring her out? Can't we come up with something new that could work instead of your half assed schemes," she asked at she looked pointedly at one Damon Salvatore.

Damon was about to give a nasty remark, but Alaric spoke before he could, "I think Caroline is right. Sorry Damon, but in order for this to really work we need to come up with a better plan or better yet get Bonnie so that she can have her input."

"They're right, we should come up with a better plan and let Bonnie know what's going on," Stefan added.

Damon gave a nasty look to everyone in the room, "Okay so we come up with a new plan, but we are not bringing Judgy into this."

" And why not," Caroline shouted outraged.

"Because I'm team captain, Blondie."

Caroline mutter so low under her breath even the two other vampires couldn't hear her, but she did have her own agenda, find out what they were planning and relay it to Bonnie so that she could have time to prepare; though deep down inside Caroline hoped that she refused to help them.

* * *

Bonnie was curled up in her room at her father's house silently crying. She didn't know how long she was there, but when she came to it was dark outside. She didn't want to get up and do anything, but the consistent urging from the fetus growing inside her urged her to eat. It was one of the things that Bonnie began to notice about her body changing was a slight urging like someone telling her that they were hungry and they needed food. Now that she knew she was pregnant she put two and two together and knew it was the baby.

Bonnie let out a sigh as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and looked in the freezer to see what food was left from the last time everyone stayed over and saw some fish and French fries. "How about fish and chips," she asked her stomach as she looked down. The same feeling came over her again, as if someone was communicating with her, and she got a big _NO_ as an answer. "Okay," Bonnie stated slowly shocked out how strong the feeling was. Closing the freezer she looked around the kitchen until she saw the stack of take out menus. She was saying each one out loud until she got a _YES_ on pizza and the baby wanted meat lovers with banana peppers much to her chagrin after going through the list of toppings.

As Bonnie waited for the food to come she decided to call her grams and ask her about the connection and to let her know she was alright. It was as she was picking up the house line that she heard the front door slam and an irritated Caroline calling out her name. Putting down the black basic phone into it's cradle Bonnie answered, "In here Care," and waited for her blonde friend at the kitchen table.

Caroline came in ready to rant and rave about the new developments to Bonnie when she saw her face and knew that Bonnie had been crying. She rarely saw bonnie cry and was immediately concerned. So, holding off on the news she was planning to tell Bonnie she asked, "Hey what's wrong? I went to your place and Grams told me you were here."

Bonnie let out a tearful huff as her eyes welled again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she stated so matter of fact.

Caroline gave her a small smile. "You could try," she pushed trying to get Bonnie to open up. It had always been hard to get the bronzed skin beauty to do so and even more so after their dealings with the Salvatore brothers. "C'mon, I'm your BFF, you can tell me," she said as she went to knell in from of Bonnie; her problems with the others forgotten at the look on her friend's face.

Bonnie gave her friend a watery smile and tried to wipe the tears away, but they steadily flowed. "I'm pregnant," she said on deep sob.

"OMYGOSH! I'm going to be an aunt," Caroline exclaimed and started doing her happy clap and Bonnie couldn't help, but give a watery laugh.

"Only you can turn something bad into something good Care," Bonnie said as she pulled her friend into a tight hug and cried harder.

Caroline returned the hug holding Bonnie even tighter and rubbed her hand up and down her crying friend's back. "Everything will be okay, Bonnie, I promise. You have me, Grams, and the others. You'll do fine," she soothed.

"The Spirits are saying that me and this baby are the only ones who can bring balance back to the Supernatural. Why do I always have to carry a heavy burden," Bonnie chocked out.

Caroline pulled back from Bonnie and looked her dead and the eyes, "Because, babe, if anyone can do it's you and the world would be screwed if it wasn't."

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline ended up in the front room watching bad reality TV after the pizza was delivered and Caroline watched as Bonnie picked up her 5 slice of pizza from the large pie. "Wow, Bon-Bon, you are really going to town on the pizza," she laughed as she picked up her third.

Bonnie blushed and giggled saying, "it's the baby. He's really hungry."

"Oh, so it's a he? How can you tell," Caroline asked curious.

"I don't know. It's like a feeling. I need to talk to Grams about it. I mean, it's like I can understand him, sense that there is a connection between us," Bonnie explained.

Caroline nodded in understanding, "It has to do with being a witch, right, and being connected to nature. I can see how you can sense the baby; just like you can sense if someone is a wolf, witch, or vampire."

Bonnie tilted her head in thought and then nodded, "Yeah, I see that and the fact that it's my child that I'm carrying him is making the connection stronger." Finishing her pizza she turned back to Caroline, "So, what was the good ol' gang meeting for and what did they come up with as a plan," she asked getting straight to the point of why Caroline came over in the first place. Bonnie, after she was done crying, asked Caroline what she wanted to talk about, but Caroline wanted to hold off until Bonnie was calm enough to talk about anything else.

Caroline relayed all that they discussed and the plan that they came up with. She told Bonnie about Katherine being back in town and the ingenious plan of having Stefan seduce her, until she advised that that plan was old and done for. Bonnie's forehead creased as she listened to her.

"So, she hasn't come to them yet and she hasn't done anything so far," Bonnie asked.

"According to Damon and Stefan, no, but we can't rule out that there hasn't been anything going though."

Bonnie gave Caroline's words thought, "You know we should just contact Katherine on our own. Just go to her and find out what she wants. That way she knows that we mean business and possible find even ground before someone gets hurt like last time."

"You're right," Caroline agreed. "So what should we do now," she asked.

"Now we call Matt, Tyler, and Elena over so I can tell them the news," Bonnie said, "After that's done me and you will do a contact or summoning spell to get Katherine to meet us. She it was her blood that changed you we can use that since you have a strong emotion towards her even if it's hate."

"Are you sure you want to tell Elena. I mean do you want Damon and Stefan to know about the bun in the oven and we shouldn't even include her on the plan," Caroline asked a little worried.

"I don't want them to know, but at the end of everything they are going to find out once I start refusing to do spells for them and putting myself in danger. Also, it's a given not to tell Elena the plan because she'll ruin it and Damon will lash out."

Making the calls the girls sat and talked more about other things as they waited for the others to arrive. "So, how far along are you and who was it with," the blond asked.

"I'm 2 and half to 3 months pregnant. You remember my birthday trip to New York," the petite female asked. As her friend nodded she continued, "Well I met a guy at the club my cousin took me to for my 21st birthday. He was a wolf from what I could tell. We had fun; we dance, we drank, we went to other clubs, and he took me to his place," taking a deep breath Bonnie paused and then continued her story. "That night we made love and when the morning came he took me everywhere. Taking me art museums and sight seeing and when the day was over we made love all over again and started the morning the same way we did before. When I was with him I wasn't Bonnie the witch, I was just Bonnie the woman. He asked me to stay with him, but I told him I couldn't just leave you all. So, much to my heartache, at the end of my stay I left before he woke. Now we're here with me saying I'm knocked up and that my bun and me are the start of a new era."

When Bonnie had stopped taking she turned her head and looked at a watery eyed Caroline, "OMG! That was so romantic, but you should have stayed with him Bonnie," Caroline stated.

"I would have, but how would I have know if it was real? I mean what if the feelings died down?"

The blond took her friend's hands in hers, "Bonnie from what you are saying it sounds like the wolf bonded with you made you his mate. I mean it sounds the same way Tyler did to me. Oh Bon-Bon, it must hurt to be apart from each other," she stated. Bonnie never told anyone, but she did feel a constant ache in her heart and she was about to mention it her friend cut her off. "But don't worry about that. After awhile the wolf will track you down. He will find you and take you far away from here." As Bonnie looked at her friend, she secretly prayed that was the truth.


	2. Grace 2

**Thank you all for the comments and the subscribes. I greatly appreciate this. Anyhoo, I wrote this chapter and I feel some type of way about it, but what you write is usually the best thing even when you don't like it as a writer. I hope you enjoy and please comment. Until we meet again, have a good one.**

* * *

Elena was still at the Salvatore boarding house when she got a call on her cell phone. Picking it up she looked at the picture of Bonne's smiling face as the person who was calling her. Giving a sound of disgust she sled her pointer finger across the touch screen to reject the call and send it to voicemail. She knew it was wrong, but lately she and Bonnie have not been getting along and Elena already knew what Bonnie wanted to talk about. She knew that if she picked up the phone Bonnie was going to give her an earful.

After rejecting the call and putting the phone back down she gave a coy smile to Damon who had been watching her to then quickly look at her sometime boyfriend Stefan who was in the corner brooding with a drink in his hand. Ever since she meet Stefan when she was 17 after saving her from a car accident that killed her parents and meeting Damon a few months later her whole world changed. She was dotted on by both brothers, given what she wanted, fucked when needed, and the best thing about it was she didn't have to compete with either Caroline or Bonnie, though Bonnie in her mind was not much competition at all. It was Caroline she had to be careful about because of the relationship she had with Damon, even if she was used and abused by him for sex and blood. In her mind it wasn't abuse after she had gotten to know Damon and desire him, but a relationship Caroline willing participated in.

"Who was that, Elena," Stefan asked as he looked up from his drink.

"Just Bonnie calling. I can just imagine Caroline told her about the meeting and she is calling to complain," Elena explained.

"Are you sure? She could be calling to talk or, I don't know, hang out with a friend," Stefan said as he began to look at Elena in a different light lately. He had been noticing things about her that he was starting to dislike. For one he started to see how selfish and inconsiderate she was when it came to people she supposedly cared about. Also, if things didn't go her way or Caroline and Bonnie didn't do what she wanted she would throw a bitch fit and it was during these last few months that he began to wonder if all the doppelgangers were the same. Just a repeat of the one before; evil, self centered, conniving bitches that got what they wanted no matter the costs.

"Oh c'mon little brother you know it was Witchy calling to bitch about not being included because I can grantee that Caroline told her and she was calling to give her two cents," Damon said as he walked to their drink cart and poured a glass of Bourbon.

"Check the voice message," Stefan said, "Make sure it's not something else," he finished as he leaned back into his chocolate brown leather chair. Rolling her eyes Elena called her voicemail and put the phone on speaker.

_"Hey Lena, it's Bonnie. Anyway, I was just calling because I have some very important news that I would like to say to you in person. Tyler and Matt are coming as well. I just thought I tell my best friends the news in person and then maybe after me, you, and Caroline can watch a movie or just make it a girls' night like old times sake. I'll give you until 10 tonight to come over. Until then, bye."_

After the message was over Elena deleted it and leaned back into the soft leather couch. "Ugh, I really don't want to go," she whined. "I want to stay here with you two," she said.

"When was the last time you spent time with them," Stefan asked as he got up to pour himself another drink.

"Does it really matter," Damon piped in.

"Yes it does Damon and you know it does," Stefan answered as he poured more dark liquid into his glass. He was hungry tonight so he was drinking more, but he didn't feel like going out for fresh blood and he didn't want a blood bag and he sure as hell didn't want to drink from Elena like he use too.

Elena looked between the two brothers and rolled her eyes again, "Like I said before I don't want to go. Besides she'll tell me when I ask her, I don't have to go. Plus, like Damon said, she'll do and say anything for me," she finished as she flipped her long, brown, straight hair over her shoulder.

"You know you sound like a selfish bitch right about now you know that don't you," the green eyed vampire asked her as he looked into her mud brown eyes.

"So," was all she said as she looked right back at him.

Giving her a sneer he looked to his blue eyed brother, "I'm out of here. Maybe if you give her some dick she may just pipe the fuck down and think for a change," Stefan stated as he finished his drink and made his way to the door.

When the door slammed Elena scoffed and looked towards Damon, "I can't believe he just said that." She was a little offended, but not much. Elena had been sleeping with both Salvatore brothers on and off throughout the time she has known them. If she was not with one she was with the other and then on rare occasions both, but she had never heard Stefan talk down to her before and she was a little miffed by it.

Damon looked at Elena and gave her a knowing smirk, "You heard what the man said. I think you need the D," he told her as he walked over to her and started to pull her upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Bonnie looked at her cell phone and noted the time and the fact that Elena didn't have the decency to call or even text back. She was beginning to realize that their friendship was dying and she felt some heartbreak over that. Deciding not to wait any longer Bonnie turned to the two males that were sitting in the chairs in her living room and cleared her throat. Looking from one to the other Bonnie released the breath she was holding and rushed out, "I'm pregnant."

"You're knocked up Bonnie B? I never would have thought it would be you," Tyler Lockwood said as he looked at one of his best friends.

"Tyler," Caroline yelled as she glared at her boyfriend.

"What," he asked as he looked between her, Bonnie, and then Matt Donovan who shrugged his shoulders.

"Apologize," Caroline demanded and Bonnie started to laugh which caused Caroline to turn towards her.

"It's okay Care Bear, he doesn't need to apologize. I mean after all its true. I'm knocked up," Bonnie explained as she looked at the horror that was on her best friend's face.

"I feel that he does," Caroline stated crossing her arms over her ample chest.

Rolling his eyes and sticking out his tongue before Caroline turned back to him making Bonnie and Matt laugh. Tyler schooled his features and looked from Caroline to Bonnie and said in his most gentlemanly southern voice said, "It is with my humbleness that I, Tyler Lockwood, apologize to thee, Bonnie Bennett, for saying you got knocked up. Can you please accept my apology?" The laugh that Matt was holding in soon spelled out and soon all of them, including Caroline, were laughing.

Matt was the one who sobered first said, "Man, I can't remember the last time we laughed so hard."

"Me either, but it's good though. We need to do this more often. You know, just hang and be together. Besides my Little Bun is going to need you guys," Bonnie stated.

"Awe, group hug," Caroline shouted as she pulled Bonnie up and into a tight hug with Matt and Tyler surrounding them.

"And don't worry Bonnie," Tyler said, "We'll be the best uncles we can be and you know Care is going to be an amazing aunt. You know wolves are; we take care of our own and you're one of mine."

"Yeah and now it's our turn to take care of you and the Little Bun. So, don't worry about us anymore, let us worry about you," Matt said as he hugged the people in his arms a little tighter.

It was at that moment that Bonnie knew her friends were telling the truth and she felt so much love. It has been a very long time since this feeling came over her about her friends instead of worry. She knew everything was going to be alright and that she was going to make. She just didn't know about Elena.

* * *

After their reconnection moment that was a long time coming, the friends ordered more pizza and much to her surprise the baby was happy and even made his presence know and what he did and didn't want on his pizza. When it first happened Matt and Tyler said at the same time, "Stop that." But Bonnie didn't realize it was her until it happened again and she realized that she was letting off energy from her power. To Matt and Tyler it almost felt like a tickle, but to Caroline she said it felt like a soft caress. She definitely knew she would have to talk to Grams about the connection and the power release.

After the pizzas were delivery and Caroline was going through Bonnie's DVD collection Bonnie relayed to Matt and Tyler about Katherine being in town, "While she's here we have to figure out what she is doing before that genius fucks up and bodies start piling up," Tyler said as he thought about Damon. To him none of that man's plans ended well. One of his plans had landed his mate in a hospital and changed all within the span of 24 hours.

"Can't you do a spell that will make her come to us or something," Matt asked. "You know like one where you led her to where you want her and then we can just simply ask what she wants and if she doesn't do so willing isn't there a spell to make her talk?"

Bonnie thought for a moment, "Matt you are a pure genius. I think I have something in my grimoire about a calling spell and maybe a little something to make her talk or a headache. Just let me go and get it from my bag." Bonnie stood up to go up to her room.

Caroline quickly stood up as well, "No, I'll go get it for you," she stated as she started to move towards the stairs.

"Care, I'm fine I can go and get it," Bonnie stated.

"No, no, just sit and relax. I'll go and get it. Really," Caroline insisted moving closer to the stairs.

"Why don't you want me to go and get my grimoire," Bonnie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Not knowing how to answer without making Bonnie angry Caroline started to rub her hands nervously. She wanted to tell her that she thought the grimoires that she had were always on the heavy side and now that she was pregnant she didn't think she should carry anything at all. Plus, Bonnie was small in size and in height so she could only just imagine the strain it will have on her body while pregnant.

"Bonnie just let Caroline go and get it. It will make her feel useful in a lot of ways," Matt explained, his thoughts running along the same lines as Caroline's.

It took Bonnie awhile, but she finally caught on. They didn't think she was capable of carrying it since she was pregnant. They never cared before, "I can carry it guys. I have been carrying it and I never got help before."

Tyler cleared his throat, "We did try to help before you just never noticed it. Every time me, Matt, or Caroline asked you always turned us down. You only let us help when you have a lot of them. I always wondered when you pick one up if that was the one that was going to cause you to fall. Now that you have Little Bun we should carry anything remotely heavy for you."

Bonnie through up her hands and huffed, "Fine, it's in my duffel bag. I'll do the spell tonight. There's no use in waiting," she said as she went back to her seat a little annoyed at the three of them. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

* * *

Katherine Pierce paced the empty and spacious living room of the abandoned house she had taken to living in with the witch Lucy who had spelled it to keep unwanted visitors away from it. She was here for a job and hopefully gain her freedom from the great Hybrid known as Klaus. She had made the mistake of crossing him 500 years ago and had been on the run ever since, until she found the doppelganger.

When she had found the next mirror of herself, she was relieved and happy. The only thing she had to do was get a little blood from her and take it to the Hybrid, but things didn't work out that simple. Damon Salvatore came into the picture and missed up her plan of coming and going peacefully.

It started with Damon seeing her and wanting to get back in her life after 150 years of not seeing each other after his belief that his father had killed her and burned her body only for her to tell the truth. The truth that she escaped and wanted nothing to do with him so she left only to come back for Stefan.

When Damon had heard the news he went into his usually fit of rage and the cat and mouse game issued in a power play. She ended up loosing because of the Bennett witch who was a lot stronger than what she looked. After getting back at the witch by turning her best friend she left town to lick her wounds and regroup. That was over a year ago.

Now she was back. Determined more that ever to finish what she started; to get the blood and gain her freedom from Klaus and maybe, just maybe, get the love of her life back. So she had to stay focused and plan and plan again. She didn't want the same shrew ups as last time. It was bad enough that Stefan and Damon stopped her before, but if she just kept doing what she were doing than she would be out of here before they knew what hit them.

It was as she was making her 10th pass across the room when she felt a tug as if someone was pulling her. She realized that she had started to walk towards the door, but she stopped herself only to have the urge kick in again. Panicking she called out to her friend, "Lucy," she screamed as the pull became so strong that as she tried to resist it she fell.

Lucy Bennett came running down the stairs to see Katherine on the floor being pulled towards the door and realized what was happening. "Oh shit, the little witch did a summoning spell. You have no choice, but to go," Lucy stated as she went to open the door and then to help her friend upright. "Follow the pull and I'll be right behind you."

Katherine became agitated, "What is this is a trap? What then," she asked as she started to walk even though she didn't want to down the porch steps and towards the forest that was across the street.

"I've got my powers and Bennett witches know each other and we can't use against each other either it's an unspoken rule. It's against our nature to harm a sister. Plus, I wouldn't harm her anyway. She is the last of the great line, a Daughter of a Daughter," Lucy explained.

Katherine was confused."What in the hell do you mean a Daughter of a Daughter," Katherine asked as she followed the pull to where Bonnie was leading her.

"A Daughter of a Daughter is a witch in our line that comes straight from Ayanna herself and back even further some say. A true heir to that power. Power passed down to power gaining in even more power; a mother to daughter and so on."

"How come you're not a Daughter of a Daughter?"

"My line comes from a son and our power is mostly maternal. Though I still have powers the strongest will always go to the direct descendant. She is the last because some of the Spirits became angry at the power the Bennett women were gaining. At first they tried causing the women to have more sons born or limit the number of births. The Bennett line found out and fought even harder to protect the line. After a while the Spirits and witches divided amongst themselves. One half determined to end the Bennett line and the other to preserve it. Some of the women took to tricking the Spirits and other witches that were against the Bennett line. My cousin, Abby, Bonnie's mother gave up all her power to protect her daughter, the last of the line."

"Shit and I thought me running was fucked up," Katherine said as she stepped into a back yard and stopped. As she looked around she realized that she was not in the back of the boardinghouse and when her eyes went to the light at the back door she watched as it opened to reveal the witch in all her glory and the blond, Caroline. "Why, hello there cupcakes," she said in her most snarky voice.

Caroline was about to respond when Bonnie did. She wanted to show Katherine that they were playing. "No time for chit chat and I am going to ask you a question once and only once," she said as she looked between Katherine and her cousin she met the last time they were here in Mystic falls. "What do you want so we can give it to you so you can leave?" Katherine opened up her mouth in shock and then shook her head in disbelief before she laughed. Bonnie did not like her reaction and as she crossed her arms over her chest she sent her an aneurism.

Falling to her knees in pain Katherine grabbed her dark chestnut colored curls and yelled, "Okay, okay, you witchy bitch I just need some of Elena's blood."

"Why," Bonnie demanded.

"Because she is the only human doppelganger and if I give her blood to the Great Hybrid he can stop chasing me and killing innocent people just to find her. All he needs is just some of her blood."

"What does he need her blood for?" Bonnie made a mental note to find out about the so called Great Hybrid and what he could do.

Katherine wasn't going to answer so Bonnie applied more pressure and Lucy spoke up instead, "He needs the blood to make more hybrids like him. He feels alone and to also give his brothers a chance not to suffer the wolf curse. If we give him the blood willing then everything will be okay. The killing of innocent people will stop," Lucy stated.

"And what happens if we don't," Caroline asked just as curious as Bonnie.

"Then you watch bodies pile up until he gets what he wants. He is already making his way here, so it will be better to cooperate," Lucy stated matter of fact and Bonnie stopped hurting Katherine.

Not wanting a war on her hands especially with the baby Bonnie weighted the options they had and found that Elena giving some blood may just keep this Great Hybrid away from her town along with bloodshed. "And this is all you need," Bonnie asked already making a decision.

"Yes," Katherine simply stated.

"Meet me at the Grill tomorrow at 3. I'll have it then and you can leave."

Katherine smiled. It was much easier than what she thought, "Until later cupcake," she said as she blew Bonnie a kiss and growled at Caroline.

Before she followed Katherine Lucy looked back at her cousin for a moment. The two locked eyes and smiled before Lucy turned away. Following Katherine back to their hideout she made a sigh of release. She had done her part now everything else just had to fall into place.

After the two were gone Matt and Tyler stepped from the shadows, "Are you sure that we are doing the right thing," Matt asked.

"Yes and if it only takes a little bit of Elena's blood to keep Mystic Falls safe then so be it. I've got a Little Bun to take of." They all nodded in agreement and went back into the house to plan. They only needed to do this one thing and then it would be over.


	3. Grace 3

**Wow, just wow. I never expected for this fic to be like so much and favorited after just two chapters. Just seeing that has really made my day. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also, the first part is for _Serleigh_. Once again thank you for the follows, faves, and comments. You all mean so much to me. Also, if you read my other story Heavy Cross it is not being abandoned. This story popped in my head and has been consuming more than that one has. So, please note I am working on an update. Oh and once again THANK YOU ALL. **

* * *

It was a just after 12pm when Bonnie and Caroline showed up on Elena's door step; to which the latter was not happy about. Instead of inviting her friends in she stood in the doorway and looked at them. To say it was awkward was an understatement, but Bonnie was set on protecting her unborn child and the people of their small town. So, squaring her shoulders she looked at her former friend, it seemed, and asked, "Hey Elena, mind if we come in and talk?"

Elena shifted on her feet before answering, "Yeah, I do mind if you come in. I'm busy at the moment."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and walked around Bonnie to face Elena off, "Either you let us in or I swear I'll bitch slap you," she said with a smile on her face.

Elena huffed and knew that Caroline was telling the truth, "Fine, come in. Is this about last night? What was so important," she asked as she walked away from the door, turning her back on her old friends as she walked to her kitchen table.

"Nothing I want to tell you now. I thought we were friends and I wanted to share the news with friends, but I guess feelings have changed," Bonnie said as she followed Elena into the kitchen and took a seat as well next to her.

Elena sighed, "I guess there is no way around this little conversation, but its been a long time coming. I guess we have lost our friendship," she said as she looked Bonnie straight in the eyes.

"I guess we have," Bonnie said a little heartbroken as the news and just sad at the way Elena put it; like it had been nothing, meant nothing. They all had been as close as sisters.

"Well, I guess we lost ours as well Elena," Caroline said as she leaned on the wall just behind Bonnie. "You haven't been much of a friend especially after all Bonnie has done for you, you still treat her like crap," Caroline ranted getting upset about the past events of their friendships with the doppelganger.

Elena started to get annoyed, "Then why are you two here if we are no longer friends?"

Bonnie took her hands and smoothed her curly dark hair from her face and answered, "We need your blood."

Elena scoffed at her and then shook her head, "Hell no," she stated as she pushed her seat back from the table preparing to stand up.

"Elena, this is not a playing matter. We just need some of your blood. It will help in protecting the town from more death and more supernaturals coming," Bonnie explained.

"I'm not giving you anything," Elena stated with finality.

"Elena stop being such a selfish bitch," Caroline screamed. "We came to you hoping that you will do this one thing for Bonnie, but since you can't. I think we should just go straight to Plan B," she finished hoping that it did come to that.

Elena eyes widened in shock, "What do you mean Plan B?"

"Elena, I don't want to force you, but if I have to I will do it. I am not allowing another innocent person to die for you if all it takes is a little blood," Bonnie stated as she engaged in a stare down with Elena.

Elena leaned in towards Bonnie, "Do your worst," she sneered before getting up, but she couldn't move. She was stuck to her seat. She couldn't believe that the witch bound her; going to scream out she soon found her vocal cords where silenced as well. Her eyes widened to the fact that Bonnie would do what she said she would do. The witch never stood up like this before.

"Caroline, do your own brand of magic," Bonnie said as she sat back and waited with a little excitement that was not her own. Her Little Bun was enjoying what was going on and he loved when his mother did magic.

"With pleasure," Caroline said as she dug into her handbag and got the supplies that would help her transfer Elena's blood into a blood bag. Smiling she knelt down in front of the brunette and asked, "Do you remember my time as a Candy Stripper? Well if you don't then let me tell you the year that I was there I learned a lot and every now and then the nurses would let me help. One thing that has stuck with me, especially after becoming a vampire, was how to draw blood. So, my dear Elena that is what I am going to do to you." As she was talking she had been preparing the tubes and bag and then with a shit eating grin she plunged the needle in Elena's arm causing her to let out a silent gasp.

As they waited for the blood bag to fill Elena silently glared daggers at the two young women. In all her life she never expected for anyone to do this to her including the people who claimed to love her. Elena could understand Caroline doing something like this, but not Bonnie. Bonnie was always gentle and the loving, quiet girl that people tended to use or walk over, but it seems not any more. Elena glared at Bonnie the longest and was very upset that Bonnie had gone against her. She was beyond pissed and she wanted to rant and rave and scream at Bonnie for doing that to her.

While Caroline finished up after the bag was full and placing it back in her bag Bonnie released Elena from the spells she had cast, "You're free now," Bonnie said as she stood to leave.

"You're going to pay for this," Elena said as she watched both women turn and walk out the room towards the front door.

Caroline turned her head to look over her shoulder, "I'll like to see that day." And with that she followed Bonnie out the door without a backwards glace and got into the driver's side of her white SUV.

* * *

Katherine Pierce sat in a corner booth that was located at the back of the Grill that gave her a clear view of who came and who went along with a nice exit route. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. See was expecting the witch to double cross her because someone always did and she didn't trust a lot of people. So, as 3 pm approached and was starting to fade away she got antsy. She was just beginning to stand when the witch and blond waltzed in 10 minutes late. "It took you long enough," she stated as the girls took seats across from her.

"Sorry we're late, but I had some spells I needed to do," Bonnie explained as she placed a small paper gift bag on the table.

Katherine smirked at the witch, "What did you do, goody witch," she asked.

"Let's just say someone chose the hard way," Caroline chimed in as she folded her manicured hands on top on the glossy wood table.

"Hmmm, I would love details, but I just rather get down to business. So, do you have the blood," she asked looking between the two.

"Why don't you look at your gift," Caroline said as she leaned more onto the table, smirking and tilting her head to the side.

Once again Katherine looked between the two and then lifted one hand from off her lap; slowly grabbing the bag in case the witch did something to it and pulled it towards herself. Looking into the bag, she saw a blood pouch. Smiling she lifted her eyes to the witch, "I only needed a little, but thank you for this. Now, what do I own you," she asked knowing that there had to be a catch; there was always a catch.

Bonnie squared her shoulders and spoke boldly not wanting to falter in front of Katherine to give her an edge. "You will tell this Great Hybrid that he is not welcome to this town or to step foot in it and if he needs extra blood we will give it to him, but he must follow our rules. Also, you will be our go between for us, no one else. And lastly, this blood is spelled. Only to be used for his one purpose and nothing else," she finished.

Katherine tilled her head in a coy manner, "My, my, my, oh how the witch has grown. I see you finally have a back bone."

"Don't you think you should be on your way now," Caroline asked with an arched eyebrow just a few shades darker than her hair.

"I am and this is where I say see ya later cupcakes. Nice doing business with ya," Katherine stated as she stood from her seat.

"Oh and Katherine," Bonnie called out to which the older doppelganger turned, "Just so you know the bag as a gift for you if you don't do what you promised to use it for."

"Duly noted," Katherine replied with a nod of her head and then she continued on her way. She couldn't believe how easy it was for her to get the blood; now to get a meet with Klaus Mickelson himself. Walking to her car she pulled out her cell and called an old, but familiar number.

* * *

The room that she was in grew hot as she evoked the power of her sisters and the ancient magic that flowed through her body. Sweat pooled down her face, trickled between her breasts, but she did not stop chanting even as her body swayed and she felt faint. Raising her voice she called, "Sisters and brothers I call thee! _Tell me the meaning of these visions_! Tell me of this girl," she shouted as she looked down into a bowl of clear water where an image of a mocha skinned beauty held a child in her arms.

The image of this girl plagued her day in and day out, in her dreams, in her meditations, and even as she looked into her seeing bowl to watch her children. She wanted answers, no she _needed_ answers. Who was this girl and who was the child? Why when she looked towards her children she saw these two especially when she looked at her son Niklaus.

She was going to give up in her chanting, since the Spirits never answered her, when finally a voice called, "Esther, my dearest sister."

At the sound of the voice Esther gasped and turned to a dear friend who she had not talked to in a very, very long time, "Ayanna? What is taking place that I may be blessed with your presence," she asked in wonder, for it had been hundreds of years since any of her sisters and brothers actually spoke to her.

Ayanna a woman in her 50's with warm brown skin and long braided black hair smiled sadly at her sister. For it had been a long time since they last spoke even with her on the Other Side where all supernaturals went when they died. Their falling out stemmed from Esther making her children immortal and therefore creating the first and only Hybrid. A child born of a witch and wolf and who was immortal. When it happened Ayanna demanded that Esther correct her wrong against nature, but to no avail.

After the children were made immortal Esther was cursed to live as long as her children lived, to bare the burden of all the death and pain they caused until she was able to restore order back to the world and nature. Now Ayanna was here to tell her to stop; that if she was able to rid the world of creatures known as vampires it would disrupt the balance again. What Ayanna and the Spirits and witches that backed the Bennett line needed her to do was to protect the last Daughter of a Daughter and help her to restore peace to the heart of the Great Hybrid, for without the two together the world would crumble and the Hybrid would lay waste to the land.

As Ayanna spoke and told her what needed to be done, she realized that her millennium of being exiled was finally over and she was able, in some way, to correct the wrong that she caused. While Ayanna's words poured over her Esther stopped her rocking and mumbling and listened carefully to the words coming out of her friend and sister and all the while she thought, _'I can finally see my children.'_

After Ayanna stopped speaking she looked down at her friend as she hovered over her seeing bowl. Smiling again she reached out to her sister, "Rise sister and go to your children. There is a lot of work to do. The others know that they can not kill Niklaus, but since my decedent is not fully bonded with him she can still be killed and they will try to kill her before she can accept him as her mate."

Esther looked at Ayanna, "I will do what needs to be done. All I ever wanted was to protect my children and never to cause harm. I will do as you say," she stated as she stood from her seat, swaying from all of the chanting only to be caught and balanced by her sister.

Hugging Esther close to give her the comfort of contact that she needed, Ayanaa held her tightly, "I know you will."

* * *

Elijah Mikelson stared at his younger brother as he stood behind his easel and painted the image of a young woman who had consumed him for the past 3 months. Even though the scenes changed the subject never did and once again Elijah would have to try and separate his brother from his brooding and obsession so that their empire stayed intact, "Klaus, we have a visitor and I believe that you may want to meet with them," he said as he leaned against the open doorway of his brother's studio.

Klaus made a few more brush stokes before asking, "Is it something that I really need to take care of or can you do it? Can't you see that at the moment I am very busy?" He was annoyed he hated when people bothered him when he was painting and he hated it even more when his subject he was painting was her. The one person who saw him for who he was and the one thing he obsessed to find.

"Sadly brother I believe this is something that you would need to take care of. It has something to do with your hybrids," Elijah explained as he turned and walked from the door.

Letting out a deep and frustrated sighed Klaus dropped his brush and followed his brother to the study that was a few doors after his studio. He was beginning to ask his brother why he was being dragged from his work when he saw her. The doppelganger bitch he had been searching for on and off from hundreds of years for her crimes against him. Putting on what his sister dubbed his 'scary face' Klaus walked over to stand in front of the woman who was in the middle of the room, "Well, well, well if it isn't the lovely Katharina Petrova."

Katherine wanted to run, but she knew if she backed down Klaus would rip her heart out before she took a step, "Niklaus," she said as she looked into his eyes. His eyes, they always frightened her, even when he had been nice and a gentleman to her when she was human. It was if she could always see his wolf in those eyes and it unnerved her.

Klaus smirked at her causing his dimples to come out. He knew that he scared her even as a vampire and it made his sense of power grow. Looking at her for a moment longer than normal he finally said, "What did I do to get this great pleasure of seeing you," he asked.

Clearing her throat she replied, "I have something in hopes that would gain me my freedom." At he words he quirked an eyebrow indicting for her to go on, "I have human doppelganger blood."

Elijah gasped and Klaus just narrowed his eyes while his hand quickly reached out and grabbed her by the neck. "Do not play with me," he hissed in her face.

Katherine could feel the hate and anger rolling off of him in waves, "I'm not lying," she choked out. "A Bennett witch helped me to get it. They're friends."

Releasing her from his grip when he heard the name Bennett he towered over her; letting her know he was not playing games if she was lying. "And where is this human doppelganger blood," he asked coolly.

Not wanting to make any rushed movements, she slowly moved her hand up and to the side of her where a table sat and pointed to the gift bag on top of it. Reaching for the bag while still keeping his eyes on her he took it and then slowly backed away from her a few steps before opening it and looking into it to see a blood bag, "The witch spelled it so you can only use it for the purpose of making hybrids. She also asks that in order to protect her town that I be the go between when you need extra blood and for you not to set foot there," she said.

"You don't say," he asked sarcastically, "Well, if the blood works then we can work out the minute details, but until then you're stuck with me." Walking back into her space he bent down until their noses where almost touching, "And if this turns out to be a lie," he said holding out the pouch of blood, "I will enjoy ripping your heart out," he finished as he walked out the room with his new hope in his hands. As she watched him walked away she hoped that she could survive this without that happening.


	4. Grace 4

**Hey all sorry for the late update, but I have been back and forth going to the doctors' offices. I have about 6 doctors that I have to see based off of my conditions and I have been having a lot of testing done these last week and a half I have not updated and also making items for my online store. I hope all is well and that you are all doing great. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the next one should be up in a few days.**

* * *

It was a few nights later and Katherine was in the room she was put in and she felt trapped. Klaus had one of his witches put a spell on her that prevented her from leaving the mansion, but she was allowed to roam it if she wanted to. She was about to get up to make herself some food when there was a knocked on her door. Smelling the familiar scent of her old lover she smoothed down her black skin tight shirt as she stood before saying, "Come in Elijah."

As the door opened it revealed the only man that she truly cared about and loved in her life and she could feel the blood rushing through her veins straight to her heart. He was beautiful to her even if he was a man and she couldn't help, but walk over to him as he came further into the spacious room after shutting the door.

When the two met in the center nothing was said for moment. Elijah just started at her for awhile, taking his time to speak as he took his fill of her. It had been almost 8 years since the last time he saw her and seeing her made him feel some type of way about having her back in his life even if it was for a little while. Taking a deep breath and sliding his hands into the pockets of his black suite he asked, "Is everything to you liking, Katherine?"

Katherine let out a heavy sign. She knew that with him using the modern form of her name meant that he was trying to distance himself and not be involved with her and that was not what she wanted. She wanted him to take her in his arms, allow her to ask for forgiveness before he crushed her lips in a passionate kiss. But, all she got was his cold shoulder, a look of indifference, and that hurt her. Looking him in the eye she answered, "Yes it is. Thank you, Elijah, for checking on me."

After she answered he stood looking at her for a moment more and when he started to have old feelings stir he decided to leave. He knew that he had to keep his distance because if he was weak before her once more he knew that in the end, like always, she will rip out his heart and stomp all over it. Even though he loved her above all women, above all else, he knew that he had to leave before he got sucked up into her web. Nodding his head once he turned on his heel and began to walk out of the room.

As he got closer to the door Katherine dropped her pride and called out, "Elijah wait," and then she ran into his arms, crashing into him, and planted her own lips against his.

At first he didn't respond, his lips unyielding, but she kept at it. He was the only person in her life that had actually cared about her, who loved her, and who brought out the best in her. She had to get him back and make him see that she has changed and that she changed for him. So, she hung on and poured all her feelings into the kiss until he kissed her back and wrapped his own arms tightly around her.

Elijah knew that they needed to stop and has he pulled away he said, "Kather…" but was cut off as her lips sealed over his once again. He knew somewhere deep inside that this fight was a losing cause. He knew he should have never came into her room just to see if she was really here. He should have kept his distance, but damn it all to hell. He loved her and needed to see her and just be in her presence.

Katherine pulled back from him just a little as she ended the kiss to look into his eyes, "I'm sorry Elijah for anything and everything I have done to hurt you. I've been selfish because I'm afraid of what you make me feel. You make me want to do things, to try, and that scares me. You're the only person who can do that, not even Klaus with all his threats." She wanted him to know that truth, all of it. "So, when it gets too much with you I run because it makes me feel safe and I'm sorry. I want to be with you. I really do, but sometimes I get scared."

Letting out a sigh Elijah pulled her close so that her head rested underneath his chin, "Then I guess the next time you run, I'll chase after you," he told his as she squeezed him a little tighter.

Elena was leaning into the leather couch in the boarding house still pissed from a few days ago when the girls took the blood from her. She was seething. She knew that she couldn't go after them on her own and here she was, trying to get Damon and Stefan to help. "If I can get them back in some way or just take them down a peg or two it would make me feel so much better," she said as she looked between the two brothers.

Stefan scrunched up his face in revulsion, "Are you serious," he asked not sure if he was hearing her correctly. It was beyond him why she wouldn't help to begin with, no scratch that, did know why she did it because she was selfish. At the moment he thought that they should all call or go see Bonnie and thank her personally for getting Katherine out of town without her wreaking havoc.

"Yes, I'm serious! They can't get away with hurting me," She yelled at him.

Stefan just shook his head, "You know Elena, when I first met you I thought you were this really sweet and loving girl, but that has slowly changed into me thinking what a selfish and demanding bitch you are now. Bonnie has sacrificed a lot for you and this town and not once have I heard you utter a thank you or acknowledge her for it. And when she asks you for this one little thing you couldn't even do that just to spite her. You're fucking gross for denying her the blood even when you knew it would save the people of this town," he ranted as he got up to pace the area in front of her.

Damon looked at the scene in front of him with a smirk on his face as he stood by the fireplace drinking his favorite drink. Stefan was always so moral and saintly for a vampire, but seeing him rip into Elena like that made Damon think that Old Saint Stefan was finally opening his eyes to Elena's true character and it made him gleeful. Damon had always known what Elena really was like while she had everyone else fooled. It was a true nature that drew him to her at first and not her sweet innocent girl next door act. The people around her forgot that she was just as loose and willing, more than Caroline, and that she was spiteful as hell. Now, it seemed that his brother was getting a rude awakening and he loved it.

"That doesn't matter Stefan! Bonnie used magic against me and I can not let that go," she told him with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"She's right baby brother," Damon chimed in, "The witch needs to be taken off her high horse and it's time we did it now."

Stefan just shook his head and grabbed his leather jacket, "I'm outta here. You two go ahead and plan your little payback against Bonnie. I mean after all she just practically saved our asses again and got Katherine out of town and because of that I want no part in this," he finished as he slipped into his jacket and walked out the door; slamming it on his way out.

Elena stared at the entryway where the front door was for awhile just thinking. If the last two outbursts from Stefan wasn't an indicator enough, Elena knew she was loosing him. It was sad and a little depressing, but she still had Damon if all else fell. After all she always got what she wanted and what she wanted was to teach her ex best friends a lesson or two.

* * *

Caroline walked around her house quietly since Bonnie fell asleep on her couch and fatigue was now added on to the pregnancy list that Caroline had created. Since learning of her friend's pregnancy the two haven't really been too far apart these last 4 days and she loved it. Not only was she spending time with her best friend, but she also got to experience the pregnancy, in a way, and since Bonnie wasn't too good at taking care of herself she took on the role.

At first Bonnie fought, but eventually gave in after the hunger pains that hit her constantly with being pregnant with a supernatural child. Caroline cheered and did her happy dance and since the encounter with Elena had been preparing all of Bonnie's meals to help keep up on the energy levels and she knew just what to cook since vampires and wolves had to eat high calorie diets and blood to keep the hunger at bay.

As she walked into the kitchen to prepare Bonnie's lunch she had a smile on her face. She was happy even though she was not the one who was pregnant she still felt a sense of love and protectiveness over Little Bun. Plus, this was the closest she would get to being pregnant herself and even though she was kind of sad about the fact she knew that Bonnie would allow her to do anything as long as it was not too crazy.

Caroline was mixing the ingredients for the chicken salad together when she felt the presence at the door. Already knowing who it was she rushed to the front door and quietly opened it walking out onto the front porch and stopping Stefan from knocking or ringing the doorbell.

Stefan took a few steps back to allow Caroline to come fully out the door and lowered his hand from the raised position he had it in.

"Hey, Stefan, what are you doing here," Caroline whispered even though she was outside with the door closed.

Stefan looked at her oddly, but none the less answered her, "I came to see Bonnie."

Caroline wrinkled up her face, "Not so loud, she's sleeping," she told him as she tuned in her hearing to make sure Bonnie was okay. She knew she was taking it a little far, but that was her, always dramatic.

Stefan smiled, but nodded his head, "I just came over to talk to Bonnie about something important. She needs to know and so do you."

She nodded her head and then silently opened the door and motioned for him to come in as she placed her index finger over her mouth indicating that he should be silent. Going into the living room she leaned down to Bonnie and whispered in her ear while lightly rubbing her shoulder, "Hey, Bonnie, it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes, Care," Bonnie mumbled as she slowly fell back to sleep causing Caroline to sigh. Stefan wanted to laugh out loud at their exchange, but pressed his lips together preventing the sound from escaping.

Caroline stood back up to her full height and then, once again, motioned for Stefan to follow her. Leading him to the kitchen she started back to finishing the lunch she was making and asked, "Are you hungry Stefan?"

Stefan looked at her and nodded his head, "I can eat," he told her as he took a seat at the table.

"Good, because I think I made way more food that what is needed again. Also, once Bonnie is up you can tell us what's up while we eat."

True to her word a blurry eyed Bonnie stumbled into the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out. "What's for lunch Care," she asked as she took a seat on the other side of the table and gave a pointed look to a soundless Stefan.

"Well we have chicken salad sandwiches, fruit melody, pita chips, and of course your customer cherry coke," Caroline answered with a disapproving face when she mentioned the pop. Starting to serve plates Caroline sat between Stefan and Bonnie as protection and then faced him, "So, why are you here," she asked as she took a huge bite out of her sandwich looking out the corner of her eye to make sure Bonnie was eating.

Stefan cleared his throat before answering, "I thought I would come over and just warn you guys that Damon and Elena are planning something to get pay back for what you did to her. They are more practically gunning for you Bonnie. Damon has been looking for a chance to go after you and now he has one."

Bonnie put down the chip that she was about to eat and just stared at Caroline having a silent communication. Then, laying her eyes on Stefan asked, "Why are you telling us this?"

"I'm telling you because you have done nothing, but help and save us repeatedly without any thank yous or appreciation. Plus, I starting to realize what a bitch Elena really is. I wonder if it has something to do with being the doppelganger or just who she really is, I don't know, or really care at this point. All I know is that I'm tired of it."

Caroline once again looked at Bonnie and they both nodded their heads, "Thanks Stefan, for telling us," Caroline said, "And if you still want to be friends with us you are more than welcome. It's sad, but it seems that our little group has split."

As Stefan looked down into his food in thought he heard a fluttering heartbeat. At first he thought it was Bonnie's, but soon realized that it was too fast to be hers. Looking up at the young women his forehead creased in confusion, "Is there someone else here," he asked trying to pin point the sound.

Caroline looked at him with a frown, "No, why," she asked.

Stefan's forehead creased even deeper, "I heard a heartbeat and it doesn't belong to Bonnie," he explained.

Bonnie eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "You can hear it," she asked dropping her hands to cover the slight curve of her lower stomach. She was a little nervous about Stefan learning of the baby because she was at that stage where she didn't know if she could trust him.

As he stayed in concentration his eyes widened at Bonnie and then went back to normal, "Don't worry." He finally said, "Your secret's safe with me. We can even do a blood promise if that makes you feel better," he told her as things finally started to click into place and make sense.

Bonnie gave him a grateful smile and his response let her know that she could trust him, "There's no need to. I trust your word on this." As they shook hands they went back to eating and Caroline starting to fuss over her more openly now she smiled. She had one more person in her corner.

* * *

Rebekah Mikelson was walking out the front door of the mansion she shared with her brothers for an evening of fun with one of her best friends, Hayley. She needed to get out of the house and have a breather after two of her brothers, Finn and Kol, had returned to the rest of them after Elijah had requested them home.

As she walked down the steps her breath caught in her throat as she looked at who was standing before her in the front walkway. "Mother," she gasped as she looked at the woman who gave birth to her twice, once in human life and once in her immortal life. Esther smiled and took a step closer to her only daughter, but Rebekah took one step back and called out to her brothers, "Nik, Kol," she yelled calling the two brothers she knew would willing fight against their mother.

Esther's smile fell, "Rebekah, I'm not here to harm you," she tried to explain, but soon words got stuck in her throat as the front double doors opened and her sons started to spill out of the house. She was overwhelmed with emotion as she looked at all of her children, especially her son Niklaus; the one she left abandoned in more ways than one.

"What are you doing here mother," Kol asked, "Finally found something that would put an end to us?"

Esther casted her head down in shame, but then shook her head, "No, I've come to help Niklaus," she answered as she looked at her middle child.

Klaus closed in his emotions and hardened his face as he looked at the woman who never showed him an ounce of love in his entire life; always showing indifference to him as if he was a stranger. "I have no need for your help," he told her as he descended the stairs to stand just a few steps in front of his baby sister. One of the few females who ever showed him love besides his Emily and Ayanna.

She tried not to tremble before him, but she did anyway. She knew that she had hurt her son, but she could not change the past, but she could change the future. Taking a deep inhale Esther looked him in the eyes, "I have been having visions about you all, but mostly you Niklaus and visions of a young beautiful woman with an open and loving heart, eyes so green and full of life, and a smile that lights up a darkened heart."

Rebekah gasped, "Emily," she simply stated. "Nik allow mother in and let us talk," she slightly begged.

"_No_," he yelled as he turned to look at his sister.

"But _Nik_! She, could help us find her. Don't you want to find her," she asked.

"I don't trust her," he stated as he turned back to lay dark and stormy blue eyes on his mother.

Straitening her spine she smoothed down her top and asked, "Even if Ayanna was the one who told me?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes when the name of the woman who was more his mother than her was mentioned. "Ayanna," he simply said.

"Ayanna told me the girl you seek is a Bennett witch; the last of her line. I can help. You just have to trust me; not on my word, but Ayanna's," Esther explained.

Klaus looked out to the forest surrounding the property when suddenly they all heard a loud scream. Cursing under his breath he sped off in his vampire speed back into his house and into his studio where he found a wide eyed Katherine staring at all of his paintings and drawings.

"OHMYGOD," she yelled as she flipped through the stacks of papers he had sketched. "Is this some fucking joke," she asked as she looked at Klaus and then over his shoulder to Elijah who looked at her with a confused expression.

Klaus didn't bother answering her he just rushed over and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "What the hell are you doing in here," he roared at her. Wanting to snap her neck for the audacity she had to come into his area and go through his things.

Not wanting to give into the fear that raced through her body she looked him straight in the eyes. "I was coming from the kitchen after getting something to eat when I saw a picture of the witch bitch," she answered and gasped in pain as Klaus tightened his hold and crush the bones in her upper arm.

"I think you sound be careful, love, when it comes to talking about our Emily," Rebekah said as she walked passed Elijah who had to restrain himself from attacking his brother after hearing the bones snap in Katherine's arm.

Katherine's mouth dropped open and then she started to laugh; really laugh, "Oh, this is so rich," she laughed harder as she came to realize that the Originals knew Bonnie. "Her name is not Emily. Well, technically it is, but her real name," she said with a shit eating grin as she looked back up to Klaus; loving the feeling of having something that he wanted, " Is Bonnie Emily Bennett, the witch who gave me the blood and who is besties with the new doppelganger."

Klaus looked up to see the shock on Rebekah's and Elijah's faces before he turned to their mother and realized she may have been telling the truth. Looking back to Katherine he seethed at her, "Looks like we are going on a little road trip," he told her before he quickly pushed her away, "Everyone get ready, we leave tonight," he yelled as he stormed out of the room.


	5. Grace 5

Elijah stood in the threshold of his brother's room with his arms crossed watching as Klaus finished packing. He had came to see what was his brother's course of action, to go and confront Emily whose real name was Bonnie or was he going to pursue using the doppelganger's blood first to see if what Katherine said was true. "There are a few things we need to discuss," Elijah finally spoke after Klaus packed some last minute items before zipping up his black duffel bag.

"Don't worry Elijah. I have a plan. The last few days I have been mapping and looking for wolf packs since. All we need to do it find out where we are heading and if any of the packs are not to far out of the way we can go and test the blood," Klaus explained as he grabbed his bag and walked over to his brother who was blocking the doorway.

Elijah nodded his head in understanding and walked out of the room and down the hall alongside his brother as they made their way downstairs. As the joined the group waiting by the door he looked over to his Katharina who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and an unpleasant look on her face.

"I really don't think we should go or at least you guys go and I'll stay here," Katherine interjected as she looked between Elijah and Klaus.

Klaus dropped his bag to the floor and looked towards her with his customary smirk. "Now what would be the fun in that? I think since it was you who graced us with all your knowledge and the blood I think you should do what Em…No, it's Bonnie, said; be our middleman. So, love, where would we be going," he asked as he clapped his hands together once.

Letting out a deep sigh, knowing that this was a losing battle, she answered, "Some bumpkin small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls."

The entryway became deadly quiet for a few moments until Finn the silent one of the siblings murmured, "Home." His mate Sage who was standing next to him gathered him into her arms and squeezed him tightly.

"It looks like we have come full circle," Esther stated, "it's fitting don't you think that within the next two weeks will be the exact 1000th anniversary of your creation."

Tightening the reins on his emotions Klaus let out a deep sigh, "Well, as we so gladly go home," he said sarcastically, "We need to make a few stops. I have some wolf packs I've mapped out and I would like to pay them a little visit."

Esther walked over to her middle son and touched his forearm and felt him stiffen, "The blood will work Niklaus, but it's not the blood you have to worry about. What you have to worry about is what you will do with your futures facing you."

Klaus shook off the hold his mother had on him and walked towards the door, "Well, let's get going. I already have the Martins getting things ready on the spell front. So, c'mon we got things to destroy and people to kill."

* * *

After Bonnie had been away from home since her Grams told her the news and Caroline taking up most of her time she found herself back in the home she shared with her grandmother drinking a warm cup of hot chocolate even if the weather didn't really warrant a hot drink. The drink was hot and sweet and whenever she took a sip she felt the baby moving inside of her. It was weird at first, but now Bonnie understood that what ever she felt and enjoyed so did her baby.

As she sat and drank she watched as her grandmother called up a friend who was a witch and who also did traveling sonograms for the ladies who were impregnated with supernatural babies and who could not go to a normal doctor due to the status of the normal or abnormal child. Shelia had called her to come and check Bonnie since she was already showing signs of a very supernatural pregnancy. Even though she wanted to tell her granddaughter the true nature of the child's father it will have to be kept quiet since everything was based of their emotions. It was hard, but the balance and world were in danger. She had to think beyond herself and Bonnie.

They had just got done talking about the connection that she had with her child and Bonnie wanted to ask her grandmother some questions about her own mother. "Was I ever this vocal when Abby was pregnant with me? I mean Little Bun always seems to put his two cents in when he can," she asked and as her voice trailed off she felt a burst of energy letting her know that the baby knew she was talking about him and that he didn't like that last bit. She smiled down at her stomach and rubbed the mound that seemed to have gotten bigger within the last week or so.

"Oh, you were very vocal. You always wanted her to do magic and just because you could you always let of a burst of energy like a beacon in the night," Shelia answered and remembered how her daughter used up all of her power to protect her babe. It was the only way to protect Bonnie since her power was so overwhelming that it drew the supernatural to the little girl and the only way to keep her hidden was to put a shield over her. Now, as the years wore on, Shelia could tell that the shield was slowly fading as evidence of the Salvatores , Bonnie gaining in her power, and because the spell couldn't last forever. Soon the supernatural world would know that the last of the line lived and that witches and warlocks around the world would either fight to help Bonnie or to destroy her.

Bonnie gave a small smile at the memories that her Grams was telling her, but deep down there was a sadness in Bonnie that she wished it was her mother who was now telling her the story. Bonnie wasn't sure what really happened to her mother, the only thing that she was told was that she had passed and no one ever really talked about her. She supposed that it was to spare her feelings or theirs, but deep down she felt that it hurt more from them not talking about Abby. Wanting to move on Bonnie decided she should ask about the Great Hybrid, "Grams have you ever heard of the Great Hybrid?"

Shelia looked stricken for a moment, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to get her bearings. "I don't know anything," she said as she quickly scooted back her tan wooden chair and go up. She tried to get a handle on her reactions, but she never expected for Bonnie to ask her about him.

She knew she hit a nerve from the way her Grams answered, but she had to know, had to protect not only the town, but the baby. "Grams this is important. Katherine Pierce has already mentioned him and that is why I had to give her some of Elena's blood," Bonnie said. Bonnie watched as her grandmother turned around so fast it gave her whiplash.

"You did what," Shelia asked; shocked that Katherine had been here and that she didn't catch wind of it until now. She was surprised that no suspicious deaths have been reported or more to the point an all out massacre.

"I gave her what she came here for, Grams," Bonnie explained. "She said that she only needed some of Elena's blood and then she would leave with no problems. I gave her what she wanted, but I also told her that as long as he stayed away we will be willing to give him the doppelganger's blood."

Shelia stared at her granddaughter with a shocked face and mouth slightly ajar. She fingered it was only a matter of time before he arrived, she just didn't think that he would come this soon and knowing the Hybrid he would come if someone challenged him or if he just wanted to destroy a few things. "He is a dangerous man, Bonnie. Half vampire, half werewolf. He is one of the Originals."

Bonnie scrunched up her face, "I'm confused, Grams. What do you mean an Original?"

"An Original is the first vampire; a parent to all the vampires in the world. Vampires come from the Originals. A family made up of one father and his 5 remaining children that were turned along with him. The wife and mother of them is known as the Original Witch since she is the one who brought them into existence. There had been a few immortals before them, but none as monstrous as them, especially the Hybrid."

Intrigued Bonnie wanted to know more, "How is it that he became a hybrid and not just a vampire?"

"Unbeknownst to them all the mother had an affair with a werewolf and gave birth to the Hybrid. It wasn't until he was turned into a vampire and made his first kill that the truth came out. Furious that his wife had cheated and gave birth to what he considered a monster, an abomination, the father had the mother bind up the son's werewolf side. Hoping to stop her husband's rage she did, she tied up her son's wolf by placing a curse on him. After the curse was finished the Hybrid was soon able to break free and ran away from his home and family. It wasn't until some 500 years later he was able to break the curse," Shelia explained.

Bonnie was holding her stomach as she listened to her Grams tell the tale of the Great Hybrid. "That must have been horrible. To be turned into a creature and then learn that your father is not your real father and to have your parents curse you to put the mother's shame away."

Shelia smiled sadly at her words, "Sometimes life isn't fair and sometimes it is. Maybe it was meant to happen to bring him to a place different from his home to bring him peace."

Bonnie shook her head not liking her grandmother's answers, "What about his siblings?"

"They stuck with him on and off throughout the years."

Bonnie took a drink of her now lukewarm cocoa and let out a sigh, "I never knew all this stuff. Why didn't you tell me Grams," she asked as she looked at the only woman who has always been her guidance.

"Because I've been trying to protect you from the supernatural. It's dangerous for a witch and not just any witch, but a young witch, a beautiful witch, a Bennett witch. Even with the Salvatores being here I've been trying to shield you, but I know you're growing up and your powers are very strong, but it still scares me," Shelia confessed.

Getting up from her chair Bonnie walked over to her Grams and engulfed her in a tight hug. "I know what I do scares you, Grams, but I promise I am no longer jumping into things willy nilly. We all came up with a plan that would cause the less harm and asking Katherine what she wanted was the best thing. She just wanted some of Elena's blood so I gave it to her after I put a few spells on it. I have the baby to think about now and I will try not to get in the middle of things, but if I could do something that will help in not causing deaths I will do it," Bonnie told her.

Shelia held her a little tighter, "I know sweetheart that you are doing what you think is best, but next time please include me. I don't want anything to happen to you two."

"I will," was the only the only reassurance that Bonnie gave her grandmother.

* * *

Abby Bennett Hopkins looked out the kitchen window of her New Zealand home. The dishes that she had been washing forgotten as she looked into the greenery outside and the blue of the ocean, but she saw none of that. In her mind's eyes she saw her daughter fighting for her life and the life of the unborn child in her womb. Abby tried to get to her, but she couldn't and all around her she saw brothers and sisters who were against the Bennett line surrounding her chanting. As Abby tried to dig deeper into the vision she was brought out of it before she could see what else would happen.

"Mom," was all she heard as she shook her head to clear it and looked at her son who looked so much like his twin sister.

"Yes, Jamie," she answered.

"It's time," was all he said as he walked out from the door way and made his way up stairs to his room to pack.

Abby looked at the spot that her son was just standing in when her husband Rudy came into view. "You finish up here and I'll book us some plane tickets to leave," he told her.

"That's good, but we can't just go to her. I think you should go first and me and Jamie will follow. You and Mom will need to explain to her what we did."

Rudy gave a small smile to his wife and followed the same foot steps his son took. All the while in his head he thought that his family would be whole again.

* * *

They had stopped juts a few hours or less from Mystic Falls and Klaus was more than ready to test out the supposed doppelganger's blood. Walking deep into the forest with Rebekah and Elijah just behind him and, to his everlasting nerve, Esther as well.

Not to far in the distance they could hear the grunts and slaps of what appeared to be a fight along with cheers from the crowd. As they got closer they could see that a male and female wolf were in the throws of a fight. They stopped just a few steps from the crowd and observed as the wolves went at it. It ended with cheers when the female wolf pinned the male underneath her and Klaus started to clap.

It was at that moment that the wolves realized that they were not alone and looked to the intruders. When they realized what the intruders were they got into a protective stance and growls could be heard around the group. Klaus smirked, he found them rather appealing to his needs.

Clasping his hands behind his back he walked forward two steps and stopped. Looking the wolves in the eyes, as he mentally picked the ones he wanted to change, he said, "Hello my dear brothers and sisters, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Klaus Mickelson and I have a proposition for you that you can't turn down."

One of the wolves, the female that had been fighting, stepped up, "The Great Hybrid," she simple said.

Klaus' cherry red lips spread even more cross his face, "So, you've heard of me?"

"Of course we've heard of you and anyone who is a wolf knows. You're the best of both worlds; able to shift at will and unlike your counterparts able to walk in the sun with no daylight ring."

"What's your name, darling?"

"Jules."

"Well, Jules, perhaps you will like to join me," he asked as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his cargo black slacks.

Before she could respond her alpha stepped up, "No one is doing anything unless I say so and right now I saw no."

Klaus leaned back on his heels taking in the new comer, "And who might you be, lad?"

"Name's Grady and I'm in charge and what I say goes. So, I think its time for you to leave," he said as his eyes turned a tawny color in the night.

Causally taking off his leather jacket which Rebekah quietly took, Klaus took a few more steps forward and said, "I challenge that." In a snap the two males were at it, but since Klaus was a 1000 years old and he had the strength of both species he defeated Grady with a simple snap of his neck. "Anyone else," he asked as he waited a beat for some fool to step forward. "Good. Now where were we? Oh, yes. Now who would like to join me?" Klaus's smile turned into a shit eating grin when the whole pack raised their hands. It was time to get to work.

* * *

It was the next morning and Klaus stood on the sidewalk in the small town hustle and bustle of Mystic Falls observing the town's people as they went about their way. He looked around him at key points and saw his successful hybrids and siblings blending in as they surveyed the town. He was looking across the street when he saw her walking and talking to a tall leggy blond. He was about to turn not wanting to be tempted to go to her just yet and let his emotions show when their eyes collided.

Bonnie stood stunned beside Caroline as she took in the man before her who had caused her to turn when she felt the sensation of being watched. She never expected that she would see him again and her heart swelled. She was blindly overjoyed and called out, "Nik!" He gave her a startled look and then turned to walk away. Trying to catch him before he disappeared she started to move across the street.

Klaus saw her moving towards him and heard her call out his name again. Pulling back into himself he started to back away not wanting this to turn into a reunion. As a delivery struck rushed past him he used his vampire speed to get as far away from her as he could. Not looking back he called his siblings to have them meet him in their hotel that the Martins had secured for them.

By the time that Bonnie had gotten across the street he was gone. She turned all around hoping to catch a glimpse of him. When she noticed that he was gone her heart broke a little at the fact that he would leave without saying a word, but who was she to throw stones. Didn't she do the same thing? Placing her hand over her bump she let out a sigh as she heard Caroline coming over and giving her a lecture.

"Bonnie you can't just go off running away like that. You know we have to watch out for each other with the psycho couple around," Caroline said as she looked down at her petite friend and noticed the look on Bonnie's face. "Hey, what's wrong," she asked as she wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulders and led her back across the street.

"I thought I saw Nik, the father of my baby. I must have been mistaken," Bonnie explained.

Giving her a small sad smile Caroline pulled her closer and started to walk her towards the Grill. "C'mon I know just what will cheer you up," Caroline said not seeing the disheartened look on Bonnie's face.

* * *

Thanks for reading, comment, subscribing, etc. I don't know how I feel about this update, but seeing as it is almost a week over due I am posting it. FYI I will try to update once a week, but I will for sure update every two weeks from the last post unless something happens. Once again thank you. also, yes I ma making Jamie her twin in this because in the show it freaked me out. They looked like brother and sister and it just felt weird seeing that almost relationship. Any, times for bed. XOXO, Red


	6. Grace 6

After a day of shopping, eating and then more shopping Bonnie came home with a few bags of new clothes consisting mostly of cotton legging and flowy tops that would still stay true to her style, but help with covering the pregnancy. When she walked into the room she noticed that her Grams was talking to an older white woman.

As she came further into the room her grams noticed her and stood up smiling and holding out her hands to her, "Bonnie I want you to meet someone. An old friend and the one who does the sonograms, Bastianna and Bastianna this is my granddaughter." Her Grams finished the introductions and let the two women meet face to face.

"The Last of the Line. So, it's true. You have always been alive," Bastianna murmured as she took Bonnie into her arms and hugged her.

When the woman pulled Bonnie into a hug her breath caught as a stream of images ran inside of her head. Most of them Bastianna was in a white dress with a knife posed over a woman lying on her back heavily pregnant. As she pulled back Bonnie smiled to make sure she didn't give anything away, "Nice to meet you as well," Bonnie said.

As they pulled apart a burst of energy was felt throughout the room and Bonnie placed her hands on her stomach in a protective manner. Her child, just like her, did not trust the witch in front of them and he was scared.

Rubbing her belly Bonnie cooed to the baby and sent her own powers coursing through her body to calm her upset baby. After a few minutes he calmed and she could feel as the baby flipped around to curl up. Looking up from her stomach she said, "Sorry about that, sometimes he just gets excited," she lied as she tried to keep up her front in front of Bastianna.

Bastianna's smiled widened as she clasped Bonnie's hands, "Well, isn't that a joy," she replied and as they locked eyes with each other Bonnie saw something dangerous flash in Bastianna's eyes, it was gone the next second. "Now, let us prepare," she said as she led Bonnie to the couch.

As Bonnie laid on the couch she watched as Bastianna got her equipment ready. As she watched she schooled her features so that neither her Grams nor Bastianna could see the emotions running through her. She rubbed her stomach a little more to give the baby more comfort.

After setting up the equipment Bastianna turned to Bonnie and said, "Now let us see what the child looks like."

Bonnie silently sucked in her breath as Bastianna rose up her cotton flowy top and added cold gel to her stomach. Grabbing the wand that reminded Bonnie of a microphone Bastianna placed it on her stomach and pushed in slightly.

"Oh my, he is beautiful," Bonnie heard her Grams say as she looked at the monitor.

"Yes he is, Grams," Bonnie agreed as tears started to run down her face.

Bastianna smiled at the two women before looking back towards the monitor, "From looking at this I will say you are about 14 weeks and he is on the larger side which is good considering what his father is. Also, if you look there, Bonnie, you can see that you were right in him being a boy."

"Look, Grams, it's his little peepee! I'm really having a baby," Bonnie exclaimed as more tears ran down her face. The baby didn't know what was going on and started to move around which they all could see on the monitor as he let out a burst of magic to try and claim his mother.

After looking at the sonogram some more Bastianna printed off a few pictures and gave them to Bonnie while she started to clean the gel off of the girl's stomach. "Looking at the child I say you have any where from 3 to 7 months for him to arrive. He can be a normal pregnancy or that of the werewolf or somewhere in between the two. Just know that you must be prepared for him when he comes," Bastianna told Bonnie.

"We will," Shelia stated and started to help her friend in packing back up her belongs and equipment.

Once they were done the two women looked at each other and smiled, "Well, sorry that I to rush off, but I must get back on the rode for my next few stops. It was good seeing you again Shelia after all this time."

"It was good seeing you too old friend," Shelia said as she went and hugged her friend goodbye.

As Bonnie sat up from the couch she watched the two older women collect Bastianna's things and walk out the door with each other so that they could say a final goodbye. Getting up from the couch and walking to the large front room window Bonnie peeped outside of the curtains hoping not to be seen, but as she looked Bastianna's eyes caught hers and held from a moment. When the older woman got into the car Bonnie had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Walking away from the window she went to the bathroom to finish washing off the gel that wasn't wiped away. When her Grams came back into the house and she came into the living room she said, "I don't trust Bastianna."

Shelia gave her granddaughter a look. "Why not," she asked.

"Every time she touched me I saw this vision of her over a pregnant woman slicing into her stomach. I kept seeing that image every time she touched me. It was like I was holding death."

Shelia looked long and hard at Bonnie trusting her words and feeling like she just exposed Bonnie's existence mush sooner than expected. It was time that they talked.

* * *

Klaus sat in the posh living room of the penthouse suite of the hotel they were staying in. He sat reclined with his head back on the back cushion of the pillow starting up at the open high ceilings of the two story hotel room.

"So, what you are telling me is that you saw her and she you, but you didn't stay to talk to her you just ran," Rebekah asked as she sat across from her brother.

"Well, dear, when you put it like that," Klaus answered back as he finally lifted up his head to look his only sister in the eye.

"Why didn't you talk to her," Rebekah whined. She really missed the witch. It was hard to gain her trust in the beginning, but when she saw Rebekah for who she saw they became friends. Besides Haley and her family she didn't have anyone to relate to.

"The reason why is because when the truth comes out I don't think our little witch would be pleased with who we really are. Her time with us and me particularly was all an illusion to some extent and when she finds out what a sick sadistic bastard I am I'm sure she will be singing a different tune. She knows the wolf side of me not the vampire or even the hybrid side." Rebekah just let out a heavy sigh knowing that he brother was right.

"So what are you all playing on doing when we confront that witch about the Blood," Kol asked as he crossed his legs and sat his drink on his bent knee.

"Oh nothing too dramatic I hope," Elijah said as he stared pointedly at Klaus as he smoothed down the front of his suite.

Klaus just sneered and rolled his eyes as he bent forwarded and leaned in with his elbows on his knees. "First we need to take care of our doppelganger situation and if she would like to dally again we can do so, but only after I make my demands," he stated.

"And here we go again with Nik missing his chance of having a happy and contented future." Rebekah chimed in again.

Looking into his sister's eyes again he allowed the golden eyes of the hybrid shine forth for a split second before asking, "And who said I wanted a happy and contented life? All I want is power and more power no matter what I have to do to achieve it."

Rebekah just shook her head in sadness as she got up and left the room. It broke her heart when her brother refused to let his feelings show or even said or acted for once that he cared. He was starting to do that with Bonnie, but now that he had a chance again to get his hybrids and rule the supernatural and human worlds she started to wonder if she had hoped too much.

"I'll go see to her," Finn said as he left his brothers to deal with things. He wasn't one to start wars or even live this life, but he had his Sage and she made all the difference. He just hopped that his brother was able to do the same before the visions he had as a human became true. He needed a way to get his powers back.

* * *

Bonnie sat stunned once again in the kitchen that she learned barely two weeks ago that she was pregnant and now she is hearing that she is the last of some powerful witch line and witches or anything that was against the name Bennett was after her and that her mother and apparently a twin brother were alive. She sat staring at her father who had come in, just as Shelia was telling Bonnie about her legacy, and decided that any and all bombs shells should be dropped at once so that she could recover quickly.

"So, what you are telling me is that I am the last of a great line of Bennett female witches and that my destiny has always been tied to the supernatural world. And not only that, my mother used all of her powers to shield me from the world so that they would think I was dead and she faked her death as well. My father has been living a double life with my mom and twin brother, who I do remember, as he flew back and forth for work between here and New Zealand. Am I correct," Bonnie asked as her mind swirled with thoughts. She just couldn't believe what was going on.

"I know this is a shock for you baby girl," Her father started, but Bonnie cut him off.

"Don't baby girl me. What else have you all been keeping from me," she asked as she looked between her father and grandmother. Shelia wanted to tell her granddaughter everything, but before she could speak a call came through on Bonnie's phone. Shaking her head Bonnie turned from the people she loved who have lied to her and said, "I need to take this." Getting up from her seat she answered her cell.

"We need to speak. Meet me in the clearing near the old witches' house at 10," was all the voice said as the line went dead.

Pulling the phone from her ear Bonnie looked back into the kitchen and only told them that she had to go before rushing out of the house and to her car.

* * *

It was just before 9 pm and Damon Salvatore was not in his usual spot at the bar. Instead he was in a back corner booth trying to be a good boyfriend to Elena and take her on a date and so far he just wanted to kill himself.

It was at that time he started to go through ways to off himself in his head as he heard Elena drone on and on about ways of getting back at Bonnie that he saw the old gang gathering to seat at a booth in the front of The Grill. Smiling to himself he used his vampire hearing and caught on to the conversation that they were having.

"Katherine called. She wants to meet me by the old witches' house," he heard Bonnie say.

"Do you think its safe or a setup," he heard Matt ask next.

"No, I don't think so, but I do think it has something to do with the Great Hybrid," Bonnie answered.

"Then before we go we need to come up with a plan," Damon heard Caroline say.

Whipping out his Iphone Damon quickly texted a friend who just arrived back in town, Enzo, and typed that they needed to meet ASAP and then turning to Elena said, "I think we can get your revenge tonight." At his words she stopped talking and Damon was finally able to get some peace and quiet.

* * *

**Sorry guys that it took so long to update, but dealing with health issues are not always fun and plus I slept A LOT. So, even though this a little shorter I am actually working on some more updates that will be spread out over the next week to make up for the missed up. Peace y'all. XOXO Red**


End file.
